


The Full package

by Wayne_Igoe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayne_Igoe/pseuds/Wayne_Igoe





	The Full package

It was a boring and slow morning at Beacon Academy… And unfortunately, that boredom didn’t sit too well with the soon-to-be Huntress… Lucky for her, there’s always something to do around Vale… or someone… Ruby decided she’d go find one of those things to do… So she packed a bag for the weekend, and left a note saying she’d “gone out for the weekend”, then warped off, using her semblance to the kingdom waiting below… Leaving behind her beloved Crescent Rose in favor of her new, prototype weapon, “Thorned Orchid”. A smaller, lighter machine pistol that could extend into a shortsword. She started designing it after she was kidnapped by Torchwick and didn’t have Crescent Rose with her. She wanted to be sure that she’d never be without a weapon again. Just in case. While she wasn’t fond of the sword, Jaune and Scarlet both assured her it’ll be far easier in a pinch. And Blake even agreed the design is far more practical. Yang was very happy to help Ruby design and build the new weapon.

Now, unlike her sister, she wasn’t as… Well Versed in the shadier parts of the kingdom. So she decided to start small. “Maybe as a simple escort”, she thought to herself. But, her lack of experience made it difficult for her to get started, as she didn’t know any of it… “I might not know… But I know some of the upperclassmen were talking about a bar on the lower East side… I think I heard them say something about a hole? Was it a… what’s the word… “Gloryhole?” is that what they called it? They mentioned something about everyone always being satisfied when they leave… I don’t know what that means, but I suppose I’ll find out when I get there.” She said to herself as she walked the streets of Vale’s footlight district. She wasn’t terribly familiar with the area, but she knew of the bar, as she and Yang had came to pick up their uncle Qrow on more than a few occasions after he had one too many and passed out on the floor… She knew of a hotel nearby, for the same reason, of course. As that’s where they’d drop him off. In fact, Ozpin actually keeps a room rented under Qrow’s name for just such an occasion. “I’m sure uncle Qrow won’t mind if I borrow the room for the weekend. Besides, Qrow’s out of the kingdom on a mission to Vacuo anyway, and Ozpin said is always paid for…” She said to herself as she turned the corner onto the street.

She approached the hotel, her cape flitting about in the evening wind. And she went to the desk to check in. The hotel itself was nothing extravagant, it had the basics, and was warm and cheap. The fact that it was right up the street from a bar that was known for its vice fulfillment, meant that it’s patrons weren’t expecting a five star experience to begin with. The management knew about it’s client’s activities, and made accommodations accordingly. As she entered, she was greeted by the bellhop, a person she knew well, thanks to Qrow… When he asked if she was here for the usual, he was rather stunned to hear her response of “Not Exactly*. Ruby asked for the keys for the weekend, and gave him some extra lien to help persuade him. He obliged, and carried her bag to the room. After he set her bag down, she began to get settled and ready. She had never really seen the room until now, and as she expected, it wasn’t much. But for someone like Qrow, this was actually pretty nice.

“Well, let’s get started getting ready”, she thought to herself as she began unbuttoning her cape. “I wonder if I’ll be able to do anything tonight…” She said as she unlaced her corset and stepped out of it.  
“I hope these aren’t TOO flashy, Weiss and Blake wear them, though, so they can’t be that bad.” She said as she pulled out a pair of small heels from her bag.

As she stood there, in front of the mirror, naked, she looked at her body, trying to see if she was too small or not.

“I’m fine. And besides, with this outfit I got from Cinder’s teammate, I doubt it’ll matter”. She said as she pulled out a very thin, skimpy, black and red, strapless lace dress. She hung it on the closet pole for a moment while she put on her new panties. They were thin too, but also were like fishnet stockings, but with sheer and nylon around the butt area. The front was rather open, almost like a backward thong. They had an open place in the front, with a single piece that went up and covered her clit before connecting to a thin string.

After that, she slid the dress on, and while it was a bit tight around her chest area, it did make her look a size or two bigger there. More than that, it’s lace fabric and velvet-like texture made it kinda cling to her skin, but whenever she stepped, her leg would come through the side of the dress, and be exposed. It hugged her little bottom so well, you could see the outline of her panties.

“Lastly, makeup.” she said as she put on some blood red-rose colored lipstick and black eyeliner.  
“And that’ll do it” she said as she put on the heels. “Now to head down to the bar and figure out the rest as I go.”

She left the room, and walked to the elevator, and made her way to the lobby. No one was there at the desk as she left, but she didn’t care.

As she walked down the street to the bar, her heels clacked on the old stone streets. Her coat hid her dress and pistol, so as not to attract any attention.

When she did arrive at the bar, she walked to the bartender, and asked about the activities performed there. The bartender said “You must be nuts. This is a bar, not a brothel. We don’t run sideways like that, miss. Just ask your uncle. Since you’re probably just lost, I’ll let you slide on coming in here, just get lost.”

Disappointed, she left like she was told. But on the way back to the hotel, she noticed a dim red light coming from somewhere down the alley next to the bar. Curious, she went to look and sure enough, there was a staircase leading down to a door with a dim neon sign over it that said “Lust Lounge”. “Oooh… So that’s what he meant by sideways.” Ruby said to herself, feeling kinda dumb. “Once more, unto the breach. I guess…” she said as she opened the door.

Sure enough, inside there were all kinds of women and men, stages, poles, a bar, spotlights, and a red curtain that looked like it was covering a hallway. Above the curtain, there was a sign that read “VIP ONLY”. Not sure what to do next, she made her way to the bar, only to be greeted by a woman who looked a lot like Glynda, except she had red hair and no glasses. She also seemed younger than Glynda. The lady introduced herself as “Madame Lust” and asked what she could do for Ruby. As Ruby explained that she was interested in servicing some individuals but didn’t know where to start, Madame Lust called over one of the women, who was dressed in a red thong with little devil horns on her headband and a demon tail and asked her to teach Ruby how to be a “SUCK-ubuss”. The woman, who introduced herself as Lilian, guided Ruby to the VIP area and handed her a little black mask that had horns at the top, telling her to put it on, and led her into a room where a man was waiting. She asked if Ruby had any experience with sex, to which she replied “only with a teammate. Her and I have slept together a couple times.” Lilian replied “well, I suppose it’s a start. I’ve had to train young ladies who didn’t even know how to pleasure themselves, let alone others.” Which made Ruby giggle when she said it. Lilian told Ruby to go ahead and start dancing, but make it slow, sensual, and arousing to watch. She said try to mimic what the women on the stage were doing, but do it in a way that felt natural. She also said to make sure she used the pole until she gets her dress off. Try to make sure the man on the bed gets as big a bulge as you can, it makes it easier later. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Ruby decided to try anyway. So Ruby thought back to what she saw the women doing.

She began swinging her hips back and forth, and grabbed the pole. She put her back right up to it, and then crouched down. Then, she stood back up slowly, and did a half turn while holding onto the pole. She hooked her leg around it, and leaned back so that the man could see down her dress. Then snapped right back up. Then she hooked her other leg on it, and slid down the pole slowly. Turning over and crawling away from the pole, she stood up and began to undo the laces on the side of her dress, repeating the same movements as she did. This time, she hooked her leg around the pole and leaned forward, practically putting her face in the man’s crotch. And then she came back up slowly, and slid down the pole until she was crouched. Before she went to stand back up, she flipped the top of her dress down so her breasts were exposed. And went back to dancing. Holding on to the pole with one hand, she hooked her leg around it and spun around on it, leaning out with her back arched, then snapped back up so she was right on the pole. She then started to pull off her heels. Tossing them towards the door. As shs did, she made sure to bend over and flash Lilian and the man a shot of her panties under her skirt. Finally, after about ten minutes, and her doing everything she saw the other women on stage doing one her way back, she let her dress hit the floor. Kicking up with her foot and tossing it at the wall. Now in nothing but her panties, she stood there and asked Lilian what to do next.

Lilian whispered, “The next thing you do, is come over here and finish what you started… By the time you get your dress off, the client is usually ready for a more… personal touch.” She also pointed out that for a beginner, Ruby had some talent.

So Ruby gave the pole a couple more turns, and then walked over to the gentleman and began slowly undoing his belt. Before she undid his button, she turned around and put her butt over his crotch, and moved her hips in a small circle, while lightly running her hand down his face. Then she got up, and knelt down to undo the button and zipper.

 

As she got the zipper open, his bulge showed even more. As she pulled his boxers down to show his erection, she thought back to some of the videos she saw on Yang’s scroll… And she went right to work doing what she remembered seeing them do. First, she took the penis in one hand, and began moving it up and down the length of it, applying various amounts of pressure as she did. Keeping the pressure light, she began to play with his balls, all the while stroking his erection. Before long, he was so hard his penis was twitching. She took it as an indication she was doing well. Then she began licking little circles around the tip, while still stroking it with one hand. Without really thinking, her other hand made its way down to her pussy, where she began running circles around her clit, and sticking a couple fingers in and playing with her pussy. She didn’t realize how wet she was until she pulled her fingers out.

As she did, she decided to take him in her mouth. At first, it was only the tip, just to tease him… then a little further, making sure to give a little suction so that every time she came up and off, more and more precum seeped out. She began to speed up, then slow down whenever she felt his penis twitch. She was trying to make the pleasure last as long as possible. She didn’t quite realize it yet, but she seemed to enjoy seeing men struggle not to cum. Somewhere inside her, a dominatrix was beginning to stir.

As she sucked, he struggled to avoid cumming. And eventually she seductively whispered into his ear, “You can’t cum yet, I’m still gonna play with you lots more, okay?” He nodded to indicate he understood.

A wicked idea suddenly shot through her mind as she sucked. She wanted to test him. She started licking the balls, agonizingly slowly working her way up the shaft, playing with the cock head for a while, giving the man the agony of nearly feeling her lips envelop his cock, coming so close to doing it before pulling away and licking her way down the other way, eventually coming to his balls again. Then she repeated the process, tantalizing the man so much he was quivering by the time she reached his balls for the third time, Ruby felt him vibrate under her tongue, how he battled the urge to scream at her to finally take him in her mouth again, how his breath was growing faster and faster by the second, but never giving him the anticipated pleasure. She kept on licking, from time to time changing the technique she used on the cock, zigzagging her way up before going straight down, extremely slowly licking up and then rushing back down with barely touching it, licking circles around the head, teasing the hole in the head, everything she could think of, except actually sucking the cock.

He was coming close, and Ruby knew it. Despite his best attempts of trying to hold back his moans, he caved in and started moaning loudly as Ruby licked more and more precum off his cock. She was testing the man’s resolve by lowering her wide open mouth over his cock, making sure her lips never touched him, just her tongue, and the heat of his immediate surroundings just made the man quiver and moan more.

Soon enough, she decided her mouth wasn’t enough. So Ruby wanted to try something new. She had seen it on Yang’s scroll and it was supposedly called “Hotdogging”. She turned around, showing her little ass to him, and took the cock between her little ass cheeks. Then she started moving up and down as well as forwards and back, all while his quivering cock was sandwiched between her ass cheeks. Her lace panties only added to his predicament as the gave a new texture sensation he wasn’t ready for. He almost came, but she stopped him by saying “Remember, no cumming until I say so. You’ll ruin all the fun. Just because my back is turned, doesn’t mean I won’t know.” She cooed and taunted.

He stopped himself, almost ready to shout at her to just let him cum, but he didn’t want to be rude. This definitely wasn’t the kind of place for that. Rudeness gets you a special dance. A dance that leaves you without a memory and not in a good way.

Then she started just grinding on him in a circle, and after a couple minutes, she flipped around and hotdogged him between her thighs and then did a light grind with his dick right on top of her pussy.

She was getting aroused, so much so, his dick was soaked from her just grinding on it… She wanted to make him cum. But not just anywhere, she wanted him to cum inside her. In her pussy, to be specific. But before that, she wanted to try one more thing… She wanted to try something she heard Qrow mention once… He said it was a “Titjob” she didn’t know what it was, and it wasn’t on Yang’s scroll. But she figured it probably meant she just fucked him with her tits… And so that’s exactly what she did for a bit, without breaking eye contact with him. “Remember, no cumming yet… I’ll give you a countdown when it’s time.” She teased. As she moved her tits up and down his dick, more and more little bits of cum began to come out. “He isn’t gonna hold out much longer” she thought to herself. But after a quick moment of rubbing herself, she realized she wouldn’t either. They were both close to orgasm…

So she stood back up and then came super close to the man, and began to lower herself on his cock. “Now the real fun begins…” she whispered into his ear. “You get to cum in me.”

As she finally settled down onto the throbbing, hard, hot dick, she felt a surge of pleasure wash over her… She took off her bra to let her breasts bounce free. And she began to bounce up and down on his cock, slowly at first, then gradually speeding up. His moans got louder and louder, and she began to moan too. Her tits bounced all over, and she just kept going. Eventually, she tightened the muscles in her pussy around his dick like she did when her and Jaune had sex the week before. As she did, his moans got much more intense, as did his breathing. She was just about ready, and she started her countdown.

“Five…” “Four…” “Three….” “Two…”

She bounced a couple more times and then said it, “ONE! Cum for me, cum right now inside me! I’m cumming now, so you do it too!”

And he did. Boy, did he ever. The load he blew was so big, she could have sworn she felt it in her throat. And that was just the first blast, as soon as that finished, she hopped off and began stroking his dick again, her pussy dripping a pool of cream and cum from him and her on the floor below. She stroked his dick as fast as she could, to get it give her another massive blast. And as she hoped, she got it. That second load his her tits, and covered her hair, chest, face and torso and it was THICK too. She’d need at least a couple showers to get it off. But she wasn’t done yet, she wanted every last drop. So she finally took his cock in her mouth and began sucking up and down, as quickly as she could. She did it so fast, a couple of times the dick hit the back of her throat and made her gag. After a few head bobs, she got one last load, the biggest and thickest of all. It came so fast she couldn’t swallow it fast enough, and it began leaking out of her mouth and down the front of her body. When he had FINALLY finished, she pulled off, and opened her mouth. She pulled some cum out on her fingers and played with it before licking it off her fingers and swallowing the rest. As she sat there, in a pool of cum, recovering from the experience, the man got up, put his clothes back on, and left 200 Lien on a small table for her. He said “That was one of the best services I’d ever had, next time I stop in, I’ll ask for you… Um.. What is your name, little lady?” To which she replied “Silver” (she wanted to keep her real name a secret for now, just to be safe)

“Alright, I’ll ask for Silver.”

As she got up and made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned, Lilian complimented her on a job well done. “For a beginner, you have the skills of a pro. That lien over there is yours. If you ever wanna make some more, just stop back and ask Madame Lust for a client.”

“Thank you” Ruby said. “But right now, I need to get a shower and get this cleaned out of and off of me.”

“I think I can help with that…” Lillian said as she gave a sly grin…

“Oooh… Really now? Well, I could use a little help getting this cum out of my pussy…” Ruby said as she spread her legs wide open on the bed.

“I’ll do my best” Lillian giggled as she crawled on the bed and positioned herself with her mouth over Ruby’s cum-filled pussy…

THE END?


End file.
